<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'd fall anywhere with you by TulipAnthousa (FairyChess)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716026">i'd fall anywhere with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/TulipAnthousa'>TulipAnthousa (FairyChess)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LAOFT NSFW [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/TulipAnthousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton seduces his boyfriend in the back of his truck.</p>
<p>This is, of course, an absolutely fantastic idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background LAMP, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LAOFT NSFW [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'd fall anywhere with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>takes place about a year and change after the main story</p>
<p>The title is from I Wouldn’t Mind, by He Is We</p>
<p>And a great many thanks to my friend ellie for beta-reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman prided himself on being an exceptional planner of dates and outings, but he had to admit it was nice to be the surprised party, on occasion.</p>
<p>Patton giggled from the driver’s seat every other minute or so, and Roman couldn’t help but grin, his head tilted back against the seat and his eyes obligingly closed.</p>
<p>“Don’t open!” said Patton for probably the dozenth time.</p>
<p>“No opening to speak of, Patton-cake,”</p>
<p>“Good,” giggled Patton, “No peeking for my boo,”</p>
<p>Roman gave a slightly strangled laugh.</p>
<p>“Well,” said Patton, “Actually, you almost <em>can</em> peek, we’re almost there,”</p>
<p>“I await with bated breath,” said Roman, sliding his hand blindly across the seat toward Patton.</p>
<p>Patton must have noticed, because Roman felt him twine their fingers and squeeze firmly.</p>
<p>Patton pulled off the road to the crunching of gravel and then the particular sound of truck tires through slightly overgrown grass. The engine cut, and Patton unbuckled them both before sliding across the seat and bouncing beside Roman on the bench.</p>
<p>“Okay, now peek!”</p>
<p>“It’s hardly ‘peeking’ if I’m <em>supposed</em> to open my eyes,” Roman laughed, turning his head and doing so just in time to catch sight of Patton’s grinning face, and swooped forward to kiss Patton’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Not at <em>me,</em> you goof, outside,” Patton giggled, tapping Roman on the jaw to turn his head.</p>
<p>Roman kissed him one more time for good measure before obliging him, looking out of the windshield.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh,</em>” he said softly.</p>
<p>There was a long moment of quiet, and Patton shifted.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?”</p>
<p>Patton had driven them out to the lake, and with half the trees in their full spring bloom and the golden, late afternoon sun shimmering over the water, Roman found he suddenly had a bit of a lump in his throat.</p>
<p>“Pat,” he said softly, “I don’t know what I’ve done all of a sudden that’s made you decide to spoil me rotten with gorgeous views-”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t be silly,” said Patton, kissing his jaw, “I always wanna do nice things with you. And-”</p>
<p>He hummed a little.</p>
<p>“You know, me and you- we don’t get to be just the two of us, all that much. Don’t get me wrong,” he said, waving his hand, “I love Virgil and Logan to bits, but it is-”</p>
<p>He brushed some of Roman’s hair out of his eyes.</p>
<p>“-It <em>is </em>also nice to just hang out with my witchy fella, sometimes,”</p>
<p>“How am I supposed to <em>not</em> kiss you when you say things like that?” said Roman incredulously, pulling Patton up against his side.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not sure what you <em>thought</em> I was trying to get you to do, but if I gotta spell it out that’s also fine-”</p>
<p>“Cheeky,” said Roman fondly, catching Patton’s giggle between his own lips.</p>
<p>Patton sighed into it, melting against Roman’s side. Patton’s usual gold had turned resplendent in the sunlight streaming through the window, and Roman’s sigh as he pressed their foreheads together was probably downright besotted.</p>
<p>“C’mon,” he mumbled against Patton’s mouth, “Snuggle time,”</p>
<p>“Snuggling and kissing time?” Patton rebutted.</p>
<p>“Well, that goes without saying,”</p>
<p>Patton let out a preciously endearing little cheer as they maneuvered to lay across the front seat, draping himself across Roman’s chest and gazing up at Roman with an adoring look that never failed to make Roman feel like he could take on a Wild Hunt and win all on his own.</p>
<p>Fitting one palm around Patton’s cheek and letting the other rest in the small of his back, Roman softly met Patton’s mouth with his, almost disappointed to close his eyes against the gilt of Patton’s hair and freckles.</p>
<p>But it was definitely an <em>almost</em> – Patton let out a dreamy, pleased sigh at the kiss, pressing closer into Roman’s embrace, and Roman could <em>live</em> on that sound, forget food or water or <em>air,</em> just Patton’s voice and presence in Roman’s arms.</p>
<p>Roman would be happy to kiss Patton until the sun set and the moon rose and the night turned black as pitch around them. Letting his palm glide up and down Patton’s spine, he couldn’t help the self-satisfied smile when Patton shivered in response, his mouth opening on a quiet moan.</p>
<p>Grabbing Patton firmly around the waist, Roman lifted him closer, chasing the sweet noise with his tongue. Patton’s breath was sugary and warm as always, pushing toward something hotter, panting against Roman’s mouth.</p>
<p>Patton abruptly bit down on Roman’s lip, and Roman groaned.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Do you want to?” Patton blurted, nearly before the word was completely out of Roman’s mouth.</p>
<p>Roman felt like the floor underneath him had tilted ever so slightly – a little off-kilter, he pulled back to look at Patton, confused.</p>
<p>“Uh- what?” he said, a little strangled.</p>
<p>Patton bit his lip, eyes dark and that very <em>particular</em> smile on his face that usually meant Roman was about to have a <em>very</em> good time.</p>
<p>“Fuck in the car,” said Patton, going slightly breathless, “Do you want to?”</p>
<p>“Fucking <em>hell</em>, Patton,” Roman groaned.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>honey,</em>” Patton crooned, crawling up to straddle Roman’s hips and drag his hands down Roman’s chest, “You gotta give me an answer and not just reasons to make you put money in the swear jar-”</p>
<p>“Swearing during sex doesn’t count, your rule,” Roman growled, kissing Patton’s throat. Patton gave that familiar little hum in response, and Roman could feel him smiling against Roman’s temple.</p>
<p>“So that’s a yes?” Patton giggled.</p>
<p>“That’s an enthusiastic <em>hell yes,</em>” said Roman, slipping his hand into Patton’s back pocket and squeezing, “You want me suck you off? It might take some maneuvering to get a good angle,”</p>
<p>“Hmm, maybe next time,” said Patton, kissing Roman so sudden and fierce that Roman’s breath stuttered out of him in a gasp. Breaking away, he leaned over and flicked open the glove box.</p>
<p>Roman started laughing.</p>
<p>“You <em>planned</em> this,”</p>
<p>“Planned is a strong word,” giggled Patton, pulling out the bottle of lube and one condom out of the box, “I… let’s say, ‘prepared in case of,’ uh, this,”</p>
<p>“I know a seduction when I see one,” purred Roman. Grinning, Patton beckoned him with one finger as he crawled backwards between the front seats into the back. It wasn’t exactly graceful, but Roman couldn’t stop smiling or helplessly following him.</p>
<p>“Would you consider yourself successfully seduced?” said Patton cheerfully.</p>
<p>“Very,” said Roman, propping himself over Patton, one knee on the floorboards and the other leg slotting between Patton’s.</p>
<p>“Okay,” said Patton, smirking, “In that case- yeah, I was <em>definitely</em> seducing you,”</p>
<p>With a drawn out and half-delirious groan, Roman buried his fingers in Patton’s hair and claimed his mouth again, a heady sweetness Roman savored as Patton arched beautifully under him.</p>
<p>Patton’s nails scraped at Roman’s abdomen as he pushed his shirt up, their hips rocking together. Patton pushed rather abruptly, pressing Roman back just far enough that he could pull off his own shirt, and Roman hastily followed suit.</p>
<p>Patton’s gaze was so heavy Roman could almost <em>feel </em>it, warm and gold and <em>wanting,</em> and Roman let out a breathless noise, leaning down to nuzzle and mouth softly at Patton’s stomach.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t want me to suck you off?” said Roman, low and teasing.</p>
<p>“I’m sure,” said Patton breathlessly, even as he laced his fingers through Roman’s hair and pulled just the way Roman loved when he had his mouth on someone, “I want you to fuck me, I want you in me like <em>yesterday-</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck,</em> Patton, please,” Roman pleaded, “You’re a <em>menace</em>, god<em>,</em> I <em>love</em><em>you</em>-”</p>
<p>The next kiss was messy and artless, all teeth and tongue and no finesse. They sat up without breaking it as long as they could manage, and then Patton turned his back to Roman, pulling Roman’s arms around him and tilting his head back to rest on Roman’s shoulder and give him an adoring smile.</p>
<p>“Are you gonna undress me, sweetie?” he said coyly.</p>
<p>Latching his mouth to Patton’s shoulder got Roman a noise that went straight to his cock like it was <em>magnetized.</em> Kissing up and down Patton’s shoulder and neck, Roman pushed down Patton’s pants until they pooled around his knees, pausing every so often to drag his nails along the skin of Patton’s soft stomach or squeeze the swell of his hip.</p>
<p>“<em>Tease,</em>” Patton gasped, rocking backwards to grind against Roman’s still-clothed cock, straining uncomfortably against his zipper.</p>
<p>“Gosh, wonder where I learned that,” said Roman, and Patton’s musical little laugh ended on a sharp whine when Roman nipped the shell of his ear.</p>
<p>There was a brief moment of awkward confusion where Roman couldn’t remember where the lube was – listen, his blood was occupied with far more important things than his <em>brain</em> at the moment – before Patton located it and pressed it into Roman’s hands.</p>
<p>“Sweetie, <em>please</em>,” he keened, rocking back again, “Want you so bad, honey, want you to fuck me-”</p>
<p>Roman was so turned on he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, kissing down the top of Patton’s spine as he spread the lube generously across his fingers and began to circle Patton’s hole, pressing his rim and trying <em>not</em> to come in his pants in response to the absolutely <em>gorgeous </em>noises coming from Patton’s mouth.</p>
<p>Patton was glistening and perfect and <em>stunning,</em> throwing his head back to rest on Roman’s shoulder as Roman pushed into him, looking at Roman through his golden lashes and grinning, already looking so pleased with himself and blissfully fucked out that Roman was helpless against the impulse to kiss him, plunging his tongue into Patton’s mouth as he pushed a second finger in beside the first.</p>
<p>Patton <em>mewled</em> against Roman’s lips, rocking back on Roman’s fingers and clutching behind him at Roman’s hip like he could get Roman to fuck him through his clothes.</p>
<p>Patton made a disgruntled noise when Roman pulled his fingers away, but the one he made when Roman pressed three fingers and a lot more lube into his slick hole was gloriously hot.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” hissed Patton, “I’m good, I’m <em>great</em> baby, please, I’m so ready for your cock-”</p>
<p>“Oh my <em>god,</em> you’re gonna kill me,” groaned Roman, reaching around to palm Patton’s cock with his free hand.</p>
<p>“No,” said Patton, grabbing his hand, “Not yet, not til you’re inside me, wanna come while you fuck me, sweetheart, <em>oh-</em>”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” groaned Roman, “Fuck, yeah, okay, whatever you want babe, <em>hell</em> you are hot-”</p>
<p>Patton laughed breathlessly, watching Roman with a hungry, intent gaze as Roman undid his own fly and freed his aching cock, pushing his pants and boxers down his hips.</p>
<p>He put the barest amount of space between them, trying to get them off his legs, and Patton groaned in pleading frustration.</p>
<p>“<em>Now</em>, baby, please,” he whined, and, really, how the <em>hell</em> was Roman supposed to say no to that?</p>
<p>Patton had unwrapped the condom while Roman was busy stretching him, apparently, reaching back to  give Roman’s cock a few loose pumps and fumbling to put the condom on blind.</p>
<p>“Let me,” said Roman, half laughter and half gasp, plucking it out of Patton’s grip and rolling it on himself.</p>
<p>Pressing himself against Patton’s back, Roman guided himself against Patton’s ass, sliding between his cheeks and groaning as he began to breach the tight ring of muscle.</p>
<p>Roman almost <em>felt</em> Patton’s answering wail more than he heard it, the enclosed space around them practically <em>vibrating</em> with Patton’s voice filling the space. Patton mewled and whimpered and gasped as Roman pushed into him, shockingly beautiful and still tugging everywhere he could reach, urging Roman to go faster, push harder-</p>
<p>Roman bottomed out, his hips flush with Patton’s ass, both of them breathless and panting. Roman laid his forehead on Patton’s shoulder, and when Patton reached down to lace his fingers with Roman’s where they gripped Patton’s hip Roman gripped back, holding Patton in place so he could pull out and snap his hips forward again.</p>
<p>“<em>Yes,</em>” Patton gasped, “Oh, yes please, oh my god, Roman, <em>ah-!”</em></p>
<p>Patton didn’t protest this time as Roman palmed his cock, letting Patton grind against the heel of his hand as Roman fucked him. Roman sucked sharply at Patton’s throat, and Patton’s hand flew up to tangle in Roman’s hair and <em>pull.</em></p>
<p>Roman bit the same spot, knowing Patton would be delighted by the mark afterwards and so not bothering to worry about how dark it was, and Patton’s grip on his hair turned even sharper. Roman followed the pull, leaning harder into the roll of his hips as he fucked into his gorgeous, stunning boyfriend.</p>
<p>Patton <em>keened,</em> the change in angle making him brace his hand on the ceiling, and Roman chased the same spot again and again, relishing in the high, breathy moans Patton let out every time Roman fucked into him.</p>
<p>One particularly firm thrust had Patton nearly shriek, and Roman laughed into his neck, laving the dark bruise with his tongue.</p>
<p>“If you shatter the windows,” he groaned, “Nobody will ever let us live it down,”</p>
<p>“Do we <em>care?</em>” giggled Patton breathlessly, “I definitely- do not care, oh my <em>god, </em>right there, baby, right there, <em>fuck-”</em></p>
<p>Roman took Patton’s cock in hand, spreading the leaking precum down his shaft and stroking him in time with Roman’s thrusts, as Patton’s voice spiraled higher and went incoherently pleading until he threw his head back and wailed so loudly there was a half-second Roman thought he <em>would </em>shatter the windows as he came all over Roman’s hand.</p>
<p>Roman let out a hiss of pleasure as Patton’s ass tightened around him, warm and slick and tight, and Roman gave a few more stuttering thrusts before it was too much, one last sucking bite against Patton’s pretty new mark as he came, filling the condom.</p>
<p>Panting into Patton’s throat, Roman soothed the bite with a soft, wet kiss. Patton sighed happily, fingers loosening in Roman’s hair to instead run his finger’s clumsily over Roman’s cheek.</p>
<p>Roman breathed deeply, kissing Patton’s neck one more time before going to pull out.</p>
<p>“Nooo,” Patton whined quietly.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” said Roman, because coherent English was not a thing right now.</p>
<p>“Want you to stay a little while,” said Patton, lazy and teasing, stroking Roman’s face, “In me. Feels so good, sweetie,”</p>
<p>“<em>Hmm,</em>” Roman repeated, much more enthusiastically, “Yeah. Fuck, yeah, babe, I’ll stay as long as you want,”</p>
<p>Roman readjusted them so Patton was basically sitting in his lap, his back flush with Roman’s chest. Roman dragged his hands up and down Patton’s sides, smiling at the weight of Patton’s heavy, sated gaze on his face.</p>
<p>“Hey, handsome,” said Patton quietly.</p>
<p>“Hey, gorgeous,” said Roman, catching Patton’s mouth in a syrupy, clinging kiss, “Comfy?”</p>
<p>“Very,” crooned Patton, grinning salaciously, “Best seat in the house,”</p>
<p>Roman laughed, Patton dissolving into giggles too until between the two of them Roman’s softening cock slipped out. Patton pouted, and Roman kissed him again to placate him.</p>
<p>Roman tied off the condom, leaning over the front seat to drop it in the trash bag and making a mental note to get rid of said trash bag as soon as possible before it resulted in any painfully awkward conversations. Patton whined again, tugging at Roman’s wrist and gleefully leaning up to kiss him as soon as Roman was in range again.</p>
<p>“This,” he said sweetly, “Was an <em>excellent</em> idea,”</p>
<p>“If you want me to argue with you you’ll have to pick a different subject,” said Roman dryly.</p>
<p>Kissing him soundly, Patton finally released Roman just long enough that they could get – mostly – clean and back into their clothes. Patton produced more supplies from what Roman was beginning to suspect was an actual car sex checklist – Logan was either going to be proud of Patton or blush so hard he’d overheat – including wipes and floral-scented hand sanitizer. Finally, they stretched out along the back seat of the truck and Patton made grabby-hands until Roman laid down on his chest, head tucked under Patton’s chin.</p>
<p>Pressing his lips to Roman’s forehead, Patton smiled against the skin, practically glowing with satisfaction. Roman placed his own kiss on Patton’s shoulder and Patton wiggled happily, carding his fingers through Roman’s hair.</p>
<p>“Love you,” Roman mumbled, his eyelids already feeling heavy.</p>
<p>“Love you too, sweetie,” said Patton, “Thank you for getting into sex shenanigans with me,”</p>
<p>Roman snickered into Patton’s throat and Patton giggled, squeezing him gently.</p>
<p>“Snuggle time,” he said softly.</p>
<p>Roman hummed in sleepy agreement.</p>
<p>“Snuggle and nap time, maybe,” teased Patton.</p>
<p>“Don’t make fun of me,” Roman laughed.</p>
<p>“I’d never,” said Patton, “Love you too much. It’s cute, I swear,”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” muttered Roman, unable to muster up any indignation.</p>
<p>“It’s okay if you fall asleep, sweetie,” said Patton.</p>
<p>Roman couldn’t quite articulate what he wanted to say – that, tired or not, he was so unbelievably happy in that moment that all he wanted was to revel in the warm sunlight and Patton’s embrace, for as long as Patton deigned not to move – so instead he just hummed again.</p>
<p>Patton let out a soft, happy sigh, and that was how they stayed, holding each other, the whole world sweet and golden and wonderful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can also find me over on <a href="tulipanthousa.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>